I'll cut myself for you: the rewritten version
by RosaPeach
Summary: Rena wants Keiichi to notice her, but shows it in a different way. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing she had done, a bit psycho. Will Keiichi notice Rena? Will he prevent her from hurting herself? KeiichixRena Keirena KxR rewritten One-shot


**~Rena's POV**

Why...? Why don't you see me...? Why...? The anger inside was rising. The light reflected on the knife in my room. I picked it up and my arm moved almost automatic. I felt the knife cutting my skin, the blood dripped down on the floor and I felt tears of anger forming in my eyes. I've done this for the 6th time this week. It was always the same reason 'cutting myself seemed to be the best solution'.

Why do I feel so unloved, depressed and weak...? Is it because of him? Or is it just me? No, it's all his fault! If he wasn't here I wouldn't have to do this again...! No...I can't blame him, even if I wanted to. Baka! Stop thinking about him! I felt more blood dripping down and I sat down on my bed, with my bloody hands against my head.

Maybe he'll notice how I feel tomorrow...Yeah tomorrow will be better...one day you'll become mine Keiichi-kun...That was the last thing I thought before everything got black.

**~Next day at school**

I didn't wait for Keiichi-kun to go with him and Mion to school this morning.

I did it on purpose so I could move my table away from them, to sit alone. I woke up very early so I could clean the blood on the floor, washed the blood off me and bandaged my arms.

When I moved the table, I sat down on my chair and stared outside, trying to think about something else. The weather doesn't suite me today. It was very sunny and warm, while I'm feeling cold and down.

I wonder...I wonder...Did Keiichi wait for me or did he just walk further to Mi-chan...?

Are they worried about me or don't they care why I'm not there...? Nah they are probably joking, like usual. Sometimes I feel left out by them. They are joking about things I don't know and sometimes Keiichi barely looks at me. The last few weeks it became worse, it was like he was afraid to look at me. That was also a reason for me to...you know. I sighed depressed and looked at my arms, I hope I bandaged them good enough. I don't want anyone to find out what I did to myself.

Suddenly I felt hand on my shoulder, I was startled and turned around. That's when I saw an angry Keiichi.

"K-Keiichi-kun...!" Now I got a close look at him, I see that he looks also worried.

"Rena, where were you!? Mion and I were worried! I thought something bad happened to you!" "I-I'm sorry..." "Rena!" Mion ran towards me. "Rena, why didn't you wait for us...?" I was getting nervous, but luckily Chie-sensei told us to sit down and I escaped all questions. Even though I was sitting alone, I felt fine...until I saw things spinning and I was feeling dizzy... Don't tell me it's because of the blood loss..?! Don't faint now..! They will suspect something if I do! I bit my lip and I heard the school bell ringing... A break...Maybe If I relax, I would feel- "Come on Rena! Let's have a club activity!" Mion smiled, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. When she pulled me along I still felt dizzy, but luckily it passed when I was outside. We were going to play some kind of Dodge ball, with no teams and two dodge balls. I didn't feel good and I was definitely not in the mood to play dodge ball, but I played along.

As long I play along, the less they suspect that something is wrong with me. So the game had begun.

The first one who got hit was Rika. Poor Rika...

"Ohohoho! You're going down Keiichi-san!" Satoko said with an evil grin. "I won't!" He dodged it. Too bad the dodge ball hit me against my head. I dropped on my knees and Keiichi already looked at me. He seemed to know that I was about to lose conscious and that was exactly what happened.

**~Omniscient**

"Rena!" They shouted (except for Rena) and rushed over to her.

"Rena... Wake up...!" Keiichi shook Rena a bit, hoping she would gain her conscious.

Satoko was shocked because she was one of the one who threw the dodge ball against her head.

"I didn't mean to make her faint!" Satoko said almost crying.

"Maybe it wasn't the fault of the dodge ball, it might have been the heat." Mion said, but Keiichi shook his head. "I don't think so. It's warm, but not too hot." "I agree with you Keiichi sir." Rika said.

"Hau~..." "Rena!" They (except Rena and Rika) shouted again. "Wait.. Give her some space" Rika said calm and they backed off a little. "Rena, can you hear us?" Keiichi asked. Rena nodded a bit.

Rena opened her eyes a bit and noticed that she saw a bit double. "Are you okay Rena?" Satoko asked. Rena blinked a bit "Hau~...W-why do you all have a doppelganger..?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. "Rena, can you stand up?" Mion asked "If you can you shouldn't stand up too fast." Keiichi said. "I-I think so..." Rena tried to stand up, but she fell right into Keiichi's arms. "Got you.." He said while looking at her, and then he turned to the others. "I guess we have to bring her to Irie" Keiichi said. Rena waved her hands in protest "N-No..! I-I'll be f-fine...!" She stood on her legs, but Keiichi still held her bit. They all looked at Rena like she was crazy "But Rena! You can barely stand!" Satoko said worried "I'll be fine" Rena had a small smile on her face and she walked a bit from Keiichi and the others. "See...? I told you that I'll be fine." The others seemed to believe her, until she held her head. "D-dizzy..." She said softly and she fell down again. And the others rushed over again. Keiichi supported her when she stood up again, but his face was mixed anger and worry. "I-it's alright...I'm sure it's nothing." Rena said again. "That's it...!" Keiichi said a bit frustrated by Rena's protests "You're going to the Irie clinic whenever you like it or not!" So Keiichi picked her up in bridal style and walked to the Irie clinic. Rena's face was flushed and she blacked out again. The others looked a bit dumbfounded by Keiichi's action, but they shrugged and looked confused at each other. They decided that it was better to leave Keiichi alone with Rena.

**~At the Irie Clinic**

Keiichi was waiting for Rena, when Irie came to Keiichi "You're waiting for Ryuugu-san, right?" "Yeah." "Well, she'll be fine" Irie smiled a bit and Keiichi sighed in relief "That's good..." "But..." Irie said while looking more serious." 'But' _what_?" "She had lost a lot of blood somehow. Not here of course, but I could see some cuts on her arms" "Cuts?" "Yes, cuts. She had bandaged her arms." Keiichi suspected that something was up with Rena. "Well anyway, she can go home, but she should take it easy." "Okay, I'll make sure she will." He felt like gritting his teeth. Rena is hiding something and he will find out what it is.

Rena walked her way over to him with a small smile. Keiichi smiled back, but he was trying to figure out her secret. "Let's go home Rena." He said and she nodded at him.

**~Later, on their way home**

"I-I told you that there was nothing wrong with me..." "Yes of course you were fine, that's why you lost conscious two times today" Keiichi said with a hint of sarcasm "Hau~..."

There was a long silence, until Keiichi wanted to ask something. "Rena, could you tell me what happened to your arms?" Keiichi looked serious at Rena "Eh? My arms?" "Yes, your arms. Could you please tell me what happened?" "Oh...I-I just fell down when I was on a treasure hunt" she smiled at Keiichi, but he could see that it was a fake smile. "Rena...We both know that that isn't the truth." She didn't say a word and looked at a different direction. Keiichi gritted his teeth and got in front of Rena. He grabbed Rena's shoulders. "What's wrong with you!? The last few days I saw you getting down...And you started acting so different!" Rena looked at him with wide eyes and then she looked away again. "Rena! Look at me!" Keiichi shook Rena a bit. "Didn't you think I notice? I'm not stupid Rena!"

"I'll cut myself for you..." Rena blurted out. Keiichi's eyes went wide "W-what...?" "I'll cut myself for you..." She repeated "W-Why would you do that?!" "Because I lo-" She stopped talking and bit her lip. "Rena... You can tell me everything, you know that right?" She couldn't take it anymore and pushed Keiichi on the ground. She ran off with tears in her eyes. "Wait! Rena!" He said while getting up. She ran as fast as she could and Keiichi ran after her. They were getting closer to the dump. When they were at the dump Rena ran higher up and climbed on the van. Keiichi ran until he stood in front of the van. "Rena! What's wrong!?" Rena smirked. "You weren't supposed to find out my secret...I guess I should be punished..." She said while picking the knife out of her bag. "Rena, don't do this! There is no need for this! Cutting yourself doesn't solve anything!" Rena placed the knife close to her neck. "Sayonara, Keiichi-kun..." Keiichi's eyes went wide again and he climbed fast on the van. Rena tried slice her neck, but Keiichi got the knife out of her hand and threw it away in anger and worry. "Are you insane!?" Rena saw tears falling from Keiichi's eyes "Why would you hurt yourself this way...? And commit suicide? This isn't like the Rena I know!" Rena's smirk disappeared and tears were forming in her eyes. Then she began sobbing. "I-I'm worthless, I deserve to die... You don't care..." "No! You don't deserve to die! Don't you dare to say that again Rena!...You're one of my best friends. You're important to me." "T-that's a lie...!" "Rena! I'm not lying to you, why don't you see that? Don't you trust me?" "I-I do trust you." "Then you should believe me." She started crying. "G-gomenasai...G-gomenasai...!" "Rena..." Keiichi pulled her into a hug. "It's okay... Don't cry..." "Kei-Keiichi-kun...I-I-I..." She didn't finish her sentence and she tried to calm down. Keiichi rubbed her back and Rena closed her eyes for a few minutes. When she was calm again, he looked at her and said "Let's get home, it's pretty late and you should rest..." "O-Okay..."

**~Later, on their way home (for real this time)**

There were some minutes of silence. "Uhm...K-Keiichi-kun...?" She said quite nervous "What's it Rena?" Keiichi gave her a gentle smile. "I...Uhm...I wanted to tell you that I...I lo-..." She couldn't finish her sentence again. "Go on, I don't bite" "I...I love you...!" she blurted out with a flushed face "W-what...?" He looked kind of surprised. "I-I love you..."She said again. Keiichi laughed a bit nervous "You shouldn't joke about that"

"B-but I'm not joking" Rena said kind of sad. "Rena, please, stop this prank." "This isn't a prank..." Rena said before kissing Keiichi and he was shocked. "W-wha-wha-what...?" Rena, who was blushing like crazy, said "D-did that prove it...?" "You...You stole my first kiss...! W-why did you...?" Rena looked disappointed while her eyes were getting watery "G-gomenasai...I-I should leave now..." She turned away from him "Wait Rena!" He got in front of her and held Rena's face gently. A tear was rolling down on her face and he wiped it away. "A-ah how embarrassing..." She laughed a little, trying to make this less awkward. "Rena..." His face got closer to Rena's and she blushed even more. "G-gomen...! I-I'm so stupid for cryin-" She was cut off by a kiss and she deepens it. When they parted he said "I love you too, Rena..."


End file.
